Moving In
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: AU, post New Moon. Charlie sets up a series of challenges in order to determine who will win his daughter's heart, Edward or Jacob. Please R&R!
1. The Challenge

**A/N: In line of my job in the world of subtitles production, I come across the most random TV programs. One of them, an MTV production called _Moving __In_, has inspired this short story. My version is obviously much more toned down (and hopefully less stupid), but it consists on a similar premise – both Edward and Jacob compete for Bella's heart, and Charlie decides to put them through a series of challenges to see which one is more worthy for his daughter. Timeline wise, it picks up about a month after the end of _New __Moon_, but it stands apart from the plot at the beginning of _Eclipse_. Reviews are most welcome, as always:)**

**Disclaimer: The characters and any recognizable plotline is Stephenie Meyer's. The title is MTV's. I'm just playing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving In<strong>

**Part One: The Challenge**

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Edward asked me as the Volvo took another curve effortlessly. He didn't even look at the road ahead; his eyes were all for me. It would have been unnerving if I wasn't so distracted by the intensity of his gaze. I had to swallow to force my scattered thoughts on the right track before I even considered my reply.

"Umm, I'm not sure," I answered eventually. "I meant to drive to Port Angeles to find some new books. But seeing as I'm not supposed to go anywhere with you besides school and back, I'm not sure it's doable, unless you want Charlie to join us."

Edward's chuckle was dark, humorless. "No, I think I'd rather have you for myself, even during such short a drive."

"Well, considering Charlie's new terms and regulations, you can rule that drive out," I pointed out bitterly. "Maybe we should just start studying for some of the finals. He would sure love _that_," I grimaced.

I couldn't blame my dad for the way he was acting, but at the same time, I resented his behavior. It had been two months since we'd come back from Italy, nearly a month since the whole motorcycle debacle, and he was still as mad as he had at the time it all happened. I wasn't sure which part had infuriated him more – my three days' disappearance or the bikes. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know. But it had been weeks – _months_ – since then, and I had been nothing but docile and obedient ever since. I wished he would cut me some slack.

"I wonder," Edward started thoughtfully, but his voice trailed as soon as he said it.

I was momentarily sidetracked by the velvet of his voice, that it took me a moment to realize that was all he said. "Yes?"

"If we conducted a race in which we left Forks at the exact same moment, how long do you reckon it would take your truck to catch up with my car to Port Angeles?"

There was the tiniest hint of laughter beyond that pretended businesslike tone. "Ha ha," I frowned. "My truck doesn't have much time left on the road, so you could show some respect to it on its final days."

He didn't laugh or come up with a witty backfire. We had just parked in front of my house, and he was staring straight ahead with narrow eyes, his forehead creasing in the slightest frown. My eyes followed his and found a point of focus in the darkening sky. It wasn't raining, but the sky looked grey and daunting.

"I wonder if a storm is due tonight."

"You could definitely say that."

His voice was strange, distant. His gaze didn't stray from the darkness. I could only guess what, or whom, he'd meant. "What is he thinking?" I asked kind of dreadfully.

A smile stretched lazily on his lips. It was a smug sort of smile, one which implied he'd known more than he let show. "Nothing that should bother you," he replied, still looking ahead.

He sounded calm, almost too calm. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and was about to question it, when a familiar sight made the words freeze halfway up my throat. On the curb right in front of the house, blocking Charlie's police cruiser, was Jacob's car. My head whipped from the car to Edward, who still appeared surprisingly serene. There wasn't a change in the way he gripped the steering wheel. His expression remained peaceful. "What the hell…?"

Edward parked his Volvo right behind Jacob's car. The tiniest hint of scorn had overshadowed the gold in his eyes before he answered my question. "Apparently, Charlie has some plans for us this evening."

I couldn't see how that answered my question in any way. "Jake is here," I stated the obvious.

"Indeed, he is."

"How did Charlie let him in after what happened?"

"Charlie is the one who's invited him over," said Edward, and almost at the same time was by my side, opening the car door for me.

His reply didn't make much sense, either. Ever since Edward and I had got back together, Charlie made very little effort to hide his discontent. It was obvious he was still holding a grudge against Edward for everything that had happened in his absence. I would assume he'd hold a similar grudge against Jacob since he was the one building a death machine for his only child, but apparently, Jake was off the hook. It seemed unfair. He was disappointed in me, his loathing for Edward had never been stronger, and yet he invited Jacob over as if nothing happened?

We walked to the front door in silence. I assumed Edward had known more than he let show, but I figured he'd reveal anything if I asked him to, so there was really no point to question him further. I fished for the keys in my bag and unlocked the door. He waited for me to walk in before he followed me inside. The familiar voice of a sports announcer welcomed us, accompanied by what sounded like commentary by both Charlie and Jacob. It narrowed down to only Jacob, though, as soon as I shut the door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, and the announcer's voice lowered as well.

"Yeah, we're here," I said, grabbing Edward's hand at the same time I used the word _we_. If Charlie was up to something, I wanted us to present a united front, even if he wasn't going to like it much. Edward snorted, but didn't try to pull his hand away.

I was somewhat nervous about walking into the living room. I hadn't seen Jacob since that unfortunate incident on our front lawn nearly a month ago. I had tried to contact him several times since then, but he'd never returned my calls, and as much as it saddened me, at some point I just gave up on him. I thought it served him right, considering he had given up on our friendship. It pained me to see him now lounging on our sofa as if he had belonged there, clearly feeling at home.

"Hey, Bells," he said, grinning. The familiarity of the act was supposed to soften me; instead, it infuriated me. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he took in the sight of Edward and our joined hands. "You."

"Hello, Jacob," Edward replied, all politeness, but I could sense the way he was suddenly twice as tense, standing there beside me.

"Come in and have a seat," said Charlie to neither of us in particular. He'd been pretty much ignoring Edward since we got back from Italy, and he was keeping his conversations to the very minimum with me. Like me, Charlie wasn't great with confrontations, and he seemed to be making great efforts to avoid one at the moment.

"Actually, I'm just dropping Bella off, Chief Swan."

I squeezed Edward's hand hard, wordlessly questioning this statement. Normally he'd drive me home from school and stay until dinnertime. Running off so early was very unlike him. And I thought I recognized a hint of something in his voice… panic? No. Not Edward. No way.

Jacob's grin widened ever so slightly as if he'd noticed it too. Whatever had crossed his mind, it made Edward growl lowly under his breath. The room became very chilly all of a sudden as the guys glowered at each other.

"There's something I need to say," Charlie told Edward, unaware of the tension, fast building between the guys. It was one of those rare times he was looking him in the eye while addressing him. Yes, something was definitely going on. This was not normal. "And I'd appreciate it if you could give me a moment to say it."

I caught sight of Edward from the corner of my eye. There was no other way to put it; he looked tortured. His eyes were slightly wider, his skin impossibly paler than usual. Clearly he had some idea as for what Charlie had been up to, and judging by his expression, it was something neither of us had wanted to hear. He hesitated for another second before he nodded and let me lead the way to the sofa. I sat as far away from Jacob as I could manage, leaving just enough space for Edward in the corner. It seemed safer to be in the middle, blocking their access to one another.

"Alright. Here's the thing," Charlie said, leaning towards me with his hands folded in his lap. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've come to the conclusion that things are really messed up right now, and I don't want to go on living like that."

"O… kay?" Really, where he was going with that?

"I have every reason to be angry with each and every one of you," he said, looking from Jacob to me to Edward in this cold, penetrating glare he'd probably saved for the most dangerous criminals at the station. "Mad angry, actually. But I want to give you a chance to redeem yourselves."

"How?"

"I'm getting there," he told me, and his lips curled a little at the edges in what resembled a smile. "Bella, you've demonstrated quite a few cases of seriously bad judgment recently and I'm not just referring to your running away from home or messing around with motorcycles." His head whipped to Edward for a split second, and so his intention couldn't have been clearer. "Clearly, you stay oblivious to your, umm, variety of choices, so I decided to take things to my own hands."

"I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of it," I murmured, unconsciously scooting closer to Edward's side. I only realized that I had when I felt the chill from his body sipping through my jacket.

"Despite their constant tendency to get you in serious trouble, it's clear that Jacob and… Edward," he uttered the name with difficulty, "both care for you very much."

I groaned inwardly. On some unconscious level I sort of knew that was where he was going with this. "I've _made_ my choice, Dad, I don't need – "

"Here's the deal, Bella," he cut me off. "You're not grounded anymore – "

"What? Seriously? I'm free?"

"Let me finish. You're not grounded anymore if in return you let me… try a little experiment."

Edward was tense again. Clearly, he was way ahead of me with this bizarre plan of my dad's.

"What… what experiment?"

"I want to see which of these boys here is better for you."

"_What_?"

"Jacob and Edward will spend the weekend with us. Throughout the weekend I'll give them a few tasks. The one who excels, well… wins the prize," he concluded, beaming at me. Despite the tough front he'd attempted to keep up, he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Me, being the prize?" I asked dryly. "Dad, this is ridiculous!"

"Is it? I think it's quite reasonable, actually. This is how they did it in the old times, anyway. Children, daughters especially, never had a say about the people they ended up marrying." A spark of horror crossed his otherwise confident façade, and I knew it was the word _marrying_ that did it. The timing was miserable, but I felt like grinning. If he only knew Edward had already proposed to me two months ago under his roof, without his consent, he would have got a heart attack right there and then.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod, a tiny, almost invisible motion, as if he agreed with what Charlie was saying. Of course, he would know exactly how things were in the old times. It didn't make it any less twisted in my eyes. "This isn't old times, dad, we're in the twenty first century! People get a chance to choose on their own!"

"But think of the fairness of what I'm offering here. This way, you get to examine _all_ your options." He threw a significant look at Jacob, who nodded, still grinning.

"So you think I'm not wise enough to choose my boyfriend and you want to do it for me?"

"No, not in an offensive way, but..."

"No! No way! I'm not going along with this!"

"Why not, Bella?" Jacob interjected. "I mean, if you're convinced Eddie here is the right one, surely there's no reason for him to fail in Charlie's tasks, which means you've got no reason to be afraid of… unless you _are_ worried he won't make it through the weekend."

"I'll make it through better than you will," Edward muttered, dismissing Jacob with a side glance.

"Bring it," replied Jacob, unaffected. "Really, Charlie. I'm in."

"Of course you are," I snapped. "Is he in on this plan, Dad?"

"I got here about twenty minutes before you guys did!"

"You can say enough in twenty minutes. Are you in on this plan or aren't you?"

"Jacob didn't know anything about this before you did, Bella, give him some credit." I didn't like the reproach in my dad's tone. You'd think Jacob was his child rather than me. "Well, what do you say?"

"I rather stay grounded," I sulked.

"Edward?"

"I'm in."

"_What_? No!"

"Don't worry, Love," he leaned closer to murmur in my ear. "He doesn't stand a chance."

"Please, I think I'm gonna puke."

"Alright, then!" Charlie announced, clapping his hands together once. "I'm looking forward to seeing both of you here bright and early tomorrow."

"Just how early are we talking about here, Charlie?" Jacob asked fretfully. I held back a smirk, already sensing troubles ahead. Jacob was not a morning person.

"If you're not here early enough for me, you'll know, boy." Charlie was his no-nonsense self again. "Dismissed, all three of you."

I gave him the coldest glare I could muster. "Do the new rules apply starting now?"

"Since the boys have agreed to spend the weekend with us, then yes, they do."

I stood up and pulled Edward up with me. "Come on. We're going to your house."

"You still have curfew!" Charlie called after me as we passed through the front door. I heard Jacob's guffaw from somewhere behind me, but didn't turn to acknowledge it.

"Have you lost your mind?" I snapped at Edward as soon as we were at the safety of his car, out of hearing range. "How could you subject yourself to this stupid plan?"

"What other choice I had? I can't lose you to the mongrel."

"You'll never have to."

"Didn't you hear your father? He was going to choose the best one for you based on our accomplishments this weekend."

"This has nothing to do with your accomplishments and you know it! I know you read his mind, I know he intends to choose Jacob either way, whether you're better than him or not!"

He looked straight ahead but I could see the shadow that crossed his face for a second. I knew I was right. "He intends to try and be fair about it, but this is indeed his intention," he agreed quietly. "That doesn't mean I'm going to go without a fight."

Defeat sneaked into his voice. My heart made an involuntary twitch in response. It went beyond hating to see him like this. Seeing him so overpowered made me feel helpless. If he couldn't count on getting his way, who was I to be assured of getting mine? But I knew I couldn't afford helplessness just now. The weekend was fast approaching. I needed some reassurance as for what we were in for.

"Come on," I said, and gently lay a hand on his. "Let's go speak to Alice."

x

"He doesn't _want_ Edward to win, obviously," Alice revealed to me when we arrived at the Cullens' house. She was sitting at my feet on the hairy carpet in the living room, looking up at me as she spoke. "He intends to keep a fair game, so Edward does stand _some_ chance."

"Please," I sulked, unconvinced. "He'll just give them tasks he's sure Edward fails in, although it would probably be tough to come up with those." I looked up at him thoughtfully. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Edward just shrugged, but from the smirk across his perfect lips I could tell he wasn't bothered by Charlie's challenge or the tasks he'd planned for him and Jacob. Alice just beamed at me, equally composed. It infuriated me rather than comforted me.

"Why am I the only one who's freaking out over this?" I demanded.

"Because there's no reason to freak out, Love. That is, unless you doubt my ability to take the mutt down."

"There's a fight?" Emmett was suddenly in the living room. He slumped on the armchair across from the love seat we'd occupied and shot us an offended glare. "Why has no one invited me?"

"It's not the kind of fight you'll be interested in," Alice chirped. "Charlie has challenged Edward and Jacob into a duel."

Emmett burst into roars of laughter at that. "A duel? Over Bella?"

"I'm glad it amuses _someone_," I said dryly, refusing to let the atmosphere soften me.

"It highly amuses me, actually. What are the odds?" He asked Alice. "Actually don't tell me. I'd like to be surprised, for a change."

"I don't need Alice to tell you how this _duel_ is going to end," I interjected, uttering the word in scorn. "With my dad, Edward doesn't stand a chance."

That brought on a new roll of laughter. "I'll pay good money to see that. Wait until I tell Jasper." Before I could blink, he shot upstairs, more like a bat than a vampire.

I huffed, wishing one of them would take the matter seriously. There was too much at stake as far as I was concerned. I didn't know how serious Charlie had been about choosing my boyfriend for me. What if he chose Jake? Did that mean Edward wouldn't be allowed in our house anymore? And where did that leave me? What about our agreement? I was supposed to become like him after graduation, only a few weeks from now. The very concept of Edward's absence was too hard to stomach. If there was one thing I was certain of, it was my inability to live without him. It was one thing I never wanted to experience ever again. And now, if Charlie was going to intervene…

"Bella, stop it." Alice's soft voice brought me back to the warm room. I blinked, realizing just then I'd been daydreaming. "You're thinking far too much ahead. The future you've just come up with just can't exist. I won't allow it."

In my haze, it took me a moment to realize she'd seen what I'd just pictured, a bleak future without Edward in my life. And as he'd no doubt pulled it out of his sister's mind, Edward's hand pressed gently against mine in similar defiance of the vision.

"Charlie isn't that dense. It's just his way of having fun. I'm sure he doesn't mean any of it."

Edward's hand squeezed mine again. Any other human would recoil from the chilly sensation. I found it strangely comforting. "You told me once I'd never catch you betting against Alice. Has that changed?"

I couldn't help the tiny smile I could feel curling on my lips. "No," I said, looking up at him. There was confidence in his stare. At the same time I envied his poise, it also cheered me up somewhat. I allowed a wider smile, and he grinned in response. His eyes were leering at me, as if with encouragement. Being held captive under his probing gaze, it was difficult to remember Alice was still there, and probably watching us with amusement.

Outside, a distant thunder roared. I blinked, startled, and my eyes met Edward's again. He was no longer smiling; I was sure his expression was perfectly reflecting my own. He nodded as if for once, he could read my mind as clearly as anyone's. A storm _was_ due. In more ways than one.


	2. The First Day

**Part Two: The First Day**

I slept badly that night, mostly tossing and turning and often waking up to find Edward leaning against the bed board. A silver boulder in the darkness, his presence was as constant as my breathing. It was a shift on his side which woke me at some point. His lips pressed through my hair in the softest of kisses. I blinked, unsure it was really what I felt. The light that sipped through the window was slight and dim. Through the thick fog of slowly dissipating sleep, I tried to figure out what time it was.

"Shh… go back to sleep, Love," he whispered in a voice softer than velvet. "I just meant to head home for a few hours."

"Why?" I murmured, sitting up. It was a moment before he came into focus.

"Because your father expects me here bright and early. If I come downstairs as he has his morning coffee, I'm fairly certain he'll rule me out of the competition before we even begin."

"That's true." My lids were drooping again. I rubbed my eyes, intent on staying awake at least to see him off.

"No, don't wake up," he protested, and cradled me against him for a moment before he lay me back on the pillows. "You'll hardly have time to miss me. I promise."

"I love you," I murmured, and felt his lips flutter against my forehead in another icy kiss. When I next opened my eyes, the room was brighter, and he was gone.

x

By the time I trudged down the stairs towards the kitchen, I was grumpy. I couldn't help it. It was bubbling inside me since the previous night, and as I slowly washed my face and brushed my teeth, it had time to simmer and rise to the surface again, quickly turning into proper rage. I figured it might as well be so. Maybe if Charlie saw how unhappy the whole situation had made me, he would eventually let it go.

He was sitting by the table in the kitchen, having coffee and reading the morning paper. He looked up when I walked in, and I was sure he was taking in my demeanor and the sulk on my face. They didn't seem to have the desired effect, though, for not even a minute later, he brought his attention back to his newspaper. I murmured something that was supposed to sound like _good__morning_, and walked passed him to the cupboard in search for some cereal for breakfast.

I thought I could make a point by not sitting across from him, so I stayed leaning against the counter while eating. A glimpse at the digital clock on the microwave told me it was a little after seven. As I was chewing, I was wondering what time Edward was planning to make his reappearance. I was certain he would somehow be here before Jacob, who preferred sleeping in, especially on weekends.

As I stood there, I couldn't help but wonder what would the following weekend mean, in terms of my own future. Alice said she wouldn't allow a future where Edward and I were apart. I knew Edward himself would never allow it, not after what had so recently happened, but were they stronger than my father's willpower? Was I? Because what was I to do if he did make up his mind in Jacob's favor? Did I have any say in the matter?

I shook my head. It was ridiculous. Like I told my dad the other night, this was the twenty first century. I shouldn't be worried about stuff like that. They belonged to a world long gone, one in which Edward had grown up in. In this world, in this time, I had a choice, and I had made it. My dad couldn't dictate me to choose differently, no matter what he thought. If worse came to worse, I'd just have to hold my own, I decided. I threatened him with leaving the house once before. I didn't enjoy it, but I did it and I won. I'd do it again if I had to, because he wasn't going to win this. I couldn't let him win.

"They're late."

I blinked, for Charlie's voice pulled me out of deep contemplation. I glanced at the clock again. Seven twenty three. "I'm sure Edward will be here soon."

The sound he made in response was a cross between a groan and a growl.

"Of course, it helped if you actually _said_ what time you wanted them to be here."

"I couldn't tell them that."

"What, is that part of the game as well?" I couldn't help the sarcasm that sneaked into the question. "Will they fail the challenge if they're not here on time?" I secretly hoped Jacob would choose today to sleep until noon.

Charlie's newspaper met the table with a thud as he looked up at me. "Alright. Come here, sit down. Let's talk about this."

I did as I was told, reluctantly. I tried to keep the glare out of my eyes as I let them meet his.

"Despite what you might think, I _am_ going to be fair about this."

"I know," I mumbled, looking down. If I kept looking at him, I'd start crying.

"I just don't think…" His voice trailed, as if he wasn't sure how to continue. "Bella, you fell apart when he left you."

"And do you really want to risk that happening again if you make him leave?" I could detect the tremble in my voice, but I didn't care. The very thought made me shudder. I remembered his conversation with Alice, and how shaken he sounded. One look at him, and I could tell my warning had some effect. It encouraged me to say more. "That's what's going to happen, Dad."

I could see he wanted to say more, but whether it was a protest or consent to call it all off, I couldn't say. The doorbell rang just then, but for one moment, neither of us made a move to get the door. I kept my eyes on my father's, wordlessly imploring with him to remember his promise and be fair about all this. The chair squeaked a little against the linoleum floor as I left the room to get the front door.

And sure enough, there was Edward, hands stuck deep into his jacket's pockets, an expensive-looking duffle bag slung against one shoulder. I couldn't help the smile I could feel curling on my lips. He did beat Jacob on the first task of the day.

"Hi," I told him, and sidled to let him in. I knew he wouldn't kiss me with my dad so close by, and I was right. He leaned over and his lips fluttered on the top of my head for a brief moment. I sensed him inhaling.

"Good morning. Am I late?" There was laughter in the question. I looked up. It lingered in his eyes. I shook my head. "So the mutt is not here yet?"

He barely finished the question when a loud rap on the door cut him off. He growled under his breath. "That explains the ghastly smell outside."

"Bella, are you getting that?" Charlie's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad." But I didn't get the door right away. I stood on tiptoes and pressed my lips to Edward's cold neck. I could tell by his loud gasp I caught him by surprise. "Be nice," I murmured against his skin before I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"I'll give it my best efforts," he conceded, a little more composed than I thought he should be, under the circumstances. I sighed and pulled away from him so I could open the door.

A lazy smile stretched across Jacob's lips as he stood on the threshold wearing a short sleeved T shirt, as if the morning drizzle didn't bother him. I felt like making a nasty remark about it, but kept quiet. Considering we were all going to spend the majority of today with my father, I should consider myself lucky he had the decency to put on a shirt. Unlike Edward's overnight bag, Jacob carried nothing but a nylon bag with him; I wouldn't be surprised if it contained everything he needed for the weekend.

"Jacob," I said, letting him in like I'd let Edward a moment ago.

"Good morning, sunshine!" His face fell slightly when I didn't return his smile, or stepped forward to hug him. "What's wrong? You don't still think I had anything to do with all this, do you?"

"No, I believe you. But don't think it has the power to change things between us, because it isn't going to change a thing."

His expression remained composed as he glanced from me to Edward and back. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, shall we?" He didn't wait for my reply, but turned to look at Edward. Glared would be a more appropriate term, actually. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Even with the distance now between us, Edward's low growl was difficult to miss. I glowered at Jacob, but neither seemed to bother him. "I hope you did, because today is going to be brutal."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Not nearly as much as I am."

And when Charlie finally made his presence known, this was how he found them, glaring at each other. He chose not to comment. "Nice and early. Well done, both of you. Come in."

He led the way to the living room, and ordered the guys to drop their stuff by the sofa. I was somewhat relieved he wasn't going to do anything stupid like searching their bags. When he asked us to sit down, I instinctively took a seat next to Edward. Charlie cleared his throat and nodded towards an empty seat next to him. I sighed, but did as he said. The less I resisted, the faster this weekend would pass, or at least, I hoped so.

"We'll go on a drive later today, but first, a few warm up questions."

"What questions?" I asked, already suspicious.

"Relax, Bells. Only a few things to see if the boys know you as well as they claim to. Are you ready, boys?" He looked at them for a moment. I held my breath. "Okay. Jacob. Before Bella came to live here last January, she lived…"

"In Phoenix with her mother."

"Right. And what's her mother's occupation, Edward?"

"Renée is a kindergarten teacher."

"Correct. Jake, what's Bella's favorite color?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," he admitted, glancing at me. "Purple, maybe?" he tried, eyeing my purple shirt hopefully.

Edward smirked under his breath, which got Charlie's attention. Clearly, he knew the answer to that. "Go ahead, Edward."

"Bella doesn't have a favorite color. It changes. But right now I'd have to agree with Jacob and say purple because her way of dress reflects her mood."

I couldn't help but smile at his answer. He _would_ know that, after that merciless interrogation months before.

"Bella?"

I shook the memory away when I realized the three of them were watching me, waiting. I nodded. "Yeah. Edward's right."

Jacob seemed to be making enormous efforts not to swear in front of Charlie. A shadow of a smile crossed Edward's face, and I figured he had got the uncensored version of Jake's reaction.

"Let's go on, then. Jacob, what's Bella's number one hobby?"

"Reading." I felt like rolling my eyes. Was it really so obvious? "Mostly classics."

"And her favorite book is…?"

"_Wuthering__Heights_." Again, Edward didn't have to think too much to get his answer exactly right.

"Jacob, Bella has a long thin scar right below her right knee. How did she get it?"

I could tell the question caught Jake off guard. He glanced at me as he had done before, as if expecting me to somehow give him the answer. There was a moment of silence before he accepted defeat. "I don't know," he said irritably. Both he and Charlie looked over at Edward, whose face remained calm as he replied.

"She fell off a bike when she was nine." I could tell the answer amused him; my clumsiness had stretched far beyond my teens.

"Right. Jacob, what's Bella's second name and after whom she's named?"

"It's Marie, and she's named after her grandmother."

"Okay. Well, as of now, Edward is on the lead with four correct answers. Jake, you've got three. Here's the last question. Edward, you go first. Bella would be graduating soon and will be off to college. What does she want to study?"

For a moment, I couldn't remember how to breathe. I couldn't believe he brought it up. We had this conversation months ago, when college had still been an option for me, before Edward had come along and filled my life so completely. So much had happened since then. There was so much that Charlie didn't know. I peeked at Edward and I could see he was perplexed. I refused to discuss college plans with him, insisting there was really no point, since I was going to become like him soon. The conversation I had with Charlie happened too long for him to even know about it.

"I… don't know," he said eventually, so quiet it was nearly a whisper, as though it was painful for him to admit it.

"Jacob?"

"No clue."

"Bells?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward. I knew it was cowardly, but I just couldn't handle what I was sure to find in his eyes. "Education, so I could be a teacher like mom," I whispered, although now I wasn't sure that was what I wanted anymore. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as I was going to spend forever with Edward.

Charlie, unaware of my sudden discomfort, nodded and stretched his arms in front of him. "Okay, boys. Now we're going on a short ride."

"Where are we going?"

"The boys' next task is in Port Angeles."

"What's their next task?"

"Come along and find out."

x

The drive to Port Angeles passed in tense silence. I sat beside Charlie, which left Edward and Jacob side by side in the backseat, behind the barred window. From the lazy grin that stretched across Charlie's lips throughout the drive, it was easy to tell he was amused by the situation. Needless to say I was far less amused. I kept sending frantic glances at the rearview mirror, calming only slightly at the sight of them still sitting there, each frozen in its spot, clearly making efforts not to start a fight. I could only hope we would make it into town in one piece. Hoping to distract myself, I was wondering what else my dad had in store for the guys; unfortunately, before I had a chance to ponder any further, Charlie stopped the car.

"Out you go," he ordered. I went out of the car slowly, fearfully, and looked around me. I knew exactly where we were. Edward and I had visited this bookstore several times during the summer. It wasn't as big as the mega stores one could find around every corner in Phoenix, but it was a decent one, and their stock was quite impressive, a definite compensation for their lack of size.

But what were we doing here now?

"You've got one hour," said Charlie before I got a chance to question him. "This task is self explanatory, I think."

Edward's smile was smug; he clearly knew exactly what Charlie had in mind. He nodded, saying nothing. Jacob frowned, looking frustrated. "We need to pick a book?"

"You need to pick a book Bella would enjoy reading. Knowing she loves reading is easy, but show me you're familiar with her taste."

"Unless you think you're unable to do so, Jacob," Edward's voice was silk, but the venom was there in every word. "_Sports__Illustrated_ barely counts as quality reading material, you know."

"Let's just get it over with, shall we?" I said, pushing my way between the two glowering guys.

"One hour," said Charlie, handing them each some money. "Let's see what you can do."

x

Charlie walked into the store right after the guys, to make sure that they were playing fair, I assumed. I chose to stay outside, refusing to get more involved than I had to. I prepared myself for the long hour ahead, although part of me expected Edward would be out in five minutes, as no one was familiar with my taste in books better than him, but the hour stretched, and I guessed he planned on making the best out of the task. He didn't just want to beat Jacob, he wanted to excel. It had just dawned on me how seriously he was taking this, how fully he believed he had to make himself worthy for me, at least in Charlie's eyes.

Sighing, I pulled out the book I had in my bag, a historical novel I borrowed from Esme the previous week. It was a fascinating one, taking place around the period Edward had lived in, and written in such a way I wasn't able to put it down on a regular day, but not today. The words swam in front of my eyes, and every few seconds or so I would look up to have a glimpse at the main entrance of the store. But I guess that at some point I did get somewhat engrossed because Jacob's victorious howl (or at least, that was what it sounded like) literally made me jump.

"Jesus, Jake," I muttered, stuffing the book back in my bag. I looked up to see my dad after him with Edward in the rear. From the haughty expression on Jacob's face, it seemed he had finished first, but Edward didn't seem worried or disappointed, so I thought, I _hoped_, he had something good in store.

"Okay, boys. Let's see what you got. Who would like to start?"

"He can start," Jacob said, dismissing Edward with a side glance. Edward's lips were stretched into a thin line. His face remained cool, almost expressionless.

"No, it's quite alright, Jacob. You won fair and square. You should go first, by all means."

Charlie seemed genuinely impressed as he nodded. "This is what I call healthy competition. Well done, Edward." I had almost expected he would slap Edward's shoulder, but he didn't. "Go ahead, Jacob."

"Okay," said Jacob, slightly less confident now, and slowly pulled a paperback out of his bag. Then he looked up at me, and that arrogant grin was back. "I know how much you love those classics of yours, so I thought I would contribute something to your collection."

With that he handed me the book. I took it, now curious, only to try and contain my outrage when I got a glimpse at the title. "You got me _Dracula_," I hissed through my teeth, barely able to contain the anger that was boiling within me. Was he out of his friggin' _mind_?

"It's three books in one, actually," he said proudly. "It also has _Frankenstein_ and some Dr. Jake in there."

"It's Jekyll, actually," Edward corrected him coldly.

"Whatever. I thought you'd want to read a little about monsters. There are all sorts out there, you know, and it's important to stay well informed." At this point I couldn't believe how Charlie could stay oblivious to what was going on right under his nose. The tension between them was so tangible I almost felt the need to step back and hide.

"Well, that's very… thoughtful of you, Jacob," I managed, barely able to keep the venom out of my voice. "Too bad I have already read all three of them."

Jacob looked as if I slapped him when I gave him back the book. He put it back in the bag and handed it to Charlie who accepted it and looked at Edward. As if waiting for Charlie's permission, he now stepped forward and handed me his bag with a coy smile, one I had not seen until that moment. I took my time reaching inside the bag. He seemed confident, especially considering he clearly knew I wouldn't approve of Jacob's choice. I was curious what he would choose for me.

I caught sight of the familiar cover, and gasped. My finger fluttered against the illustration ever so gently; I was afraid the faintest touch would take it away from me again. I could feel my eyes slowly fill with tears as I looked up at him. His tight expression – was he actually nervous? – softened instantly. "I can't believe you remembered," I whispered.

"I was going to wait for your birthday to get you a copy." He turned to Charlie, who didn't seem comfortable to witness my emotional reaction. "Bella and I share a love for the classics, and there's hardly anything she hasn't read. I remembered her telling me about an illustrated edition of _Little__Women_ she used to have as a child, one which was left behind when she and Renée moved to Phoenix. As I said, I've seen this edition here before, so I thought Bella would love to have a new copy to replace her lost copy."

"Well," Charlie murmured, clearly displeased with the way things turned out. He glanced at me; I held the book against by chest, pressing it closer to me. Behind his pressed lips it was clear he was clenching his teeth together. He looked up at Jacob, shaking his head. "Looks like we have a winner."

"No, wait, what? The terms were unfair, he's got inside information!"

"You didn't seem to think so earlier while we were answering Charlie's questions," Edward replied smoothly. "You claimed to know Bella as well as I do."

"This is _not_ something she would bring up during a conversation, we don't discuss literature!"

"Don't worry, Jacob. There are a couple of more tasks for you to prove yourself."

Jacob huffed and walked into the car in silence. Edward, his hands in his pockets again, meant to follow. Just as he passed by me, I lay a hand on his arm, to stop him. "Thank you," I whispered, pressing his arm but wishing to do more. He nodded, and there was a twinkle in the gold of his eyes.

"Bella?" I blinked at the sound of Charlie's voice. He was standing by the driver's side, waiting for me to get in the car. Edward opened the door for me and waited for me to get inside before he got in the backseat. I sank into my seat and closed my eyes for a moment, forcing my heart to calm its crazy beating, and didn't open them until I felt the soft roar of the cruiser as it sparked into life.


	3. Nighttime

**Part Three: Nighttime **

We drove passed the police station and on. No one was speaking. Occasionally, Charlie would hum along with the songs that came on the radio. I stared out of the window listlessly, wondering where we were headed, and how much longer would the guys be able to endure before one of them snapped; probably against one another. That wouldn't be a pleasant sight, I was sure.

Eventually we stopped in a place unknown to me. I glanced at the rearview mirror. Both Edward and Jacob seemed to know exactly where we were. Jacob's lips curled in a wide grin. Edward's lips were taut, almost as if he was worried. He tried to seem reassured as his eyes met mine in the mirror; I saw right through it.

Charlie, as always, remained oblivious. "Okay, boys, out you go."

"Where are we?" I asked once we were out. It looked like a large garage, I now realized, an enormous space in which the forth wall was missing, providing full sight of the motionless police cruisers that were standing there like patients. One of the men inside, a mechanic, I assumed, saw Charlie and waved at him. Charlie waved back before he answered my question.

"This is the police shop. The guys are going to help working on some cars."

Jacob's grin finally made sense to me. So did the concern in Edward's eyes. I couldn't imagine a thing he wasn't good at. Vampire or not, he could do just about anything, as far as I was concerned. And I knew he could do whatever it was Charlie wanted them to do now. The only problem was that when it came to handling cars, Edward might be good, but Rosalie was better. Obviously, so was Jacob.

I wasn't sure what happened from then on. For me, who could barely tell one car from the other, the whole thing looked like a complicated operation. Jacob seemed to be feeling at home at the shop, chatting with the workers as he pranced around the cruiser he'd been assigned to work on, back and forth for parts. Edward, on the other hand, was working in silence, his forehead creased in a constant grimace, barely looking up. He'd always been frustrated when he was forced to use human speed. In a way, working in a slower pace than he'd been used to made him appear clumsier to an extent. I knew he wouldn't like the observation, but I secretly reveled at it, thinking I could finally come up with a trait the two of us had in common.

"What's so funny?" I blinked and found him watching me with the slightest irritation in his eyes. What he really meant to be asking was: _what__are__you__thinking?_

"I think Bella is just surprised to find out you're not perfect at everything," Jacob interjected. His voice sounded weird; he was bent over the engine, hidden by the hood.

"I don't believe in perfection, Jacob."

"Sure, sure." I couldn't see him, but there was a smile in his voice. "I've got this one in the bag."

Sadly, for once he actually knew what he was talking about. Charlie could barely hide his smug grin when he brought one of the mechanics to check on their work about an hour later. "Good job, Jake." He threw a glance at Edward, who was making efforts to conceal his disappointment. "You did well too, Edward. It's just isn't in your blood. Not the same way as Jacob here does."

Jacob, who had just took a swig of coke out of the can Charlie had handed him, spat it out, ruining his white tee shirt in the process. "I'm fine," he managed as Charlie threw a worried glance at him. Edward shot him a nasty glare.

"Do you think you could try to be a little more discreet?" He hissed when we were waiting outside for my dad to join us, a while later. "It isn't just my family at stake here, you know, it's yours as well."

"He's having way too much fun to care," I noted dryly.

"I'll say," Edward smirked. "You won this round, dog, I'll give you that, but don't think things will get easier from now on."

The rest of the day wasn't any better. It seemed Charlie had made it his purpose to exhaust the guys entirely. Even Edward, who had never gotten tired, looked unusually worn out when we got home that evening.

"You okay?" I managed to whisper to him in a rare moment we had been left alone.

He smiled at me, but there was fatigue in his eyes. "Fine, Love, just a little... weary. It's rather unpleasant," he added, wrinkling his nose.

"It's human," I offered, risking a step closer. I directed my eyes with his. "You'll tell me when I need to step away, won't you?"

"That depends," he mused as I fit myself into the crook of his neck, safe in his embrace. "What if I don't want you to step away?" But then, not a split second later, he tensed and his grip on me loosened. A moment later, Charlie and Jacob joined us. Later, then, I told myself, trying to push my disappointment away.

x

The evening was impossibly weirder, even though Charlie didn't actually ask anything of the guys. We had dinner together – Edward found some sort of an excuse, one that made Jacob lift an eyebrow and earned him a kick under the table – and then went into the living room and turned the TV on. No one spoke much, but Charlie seemed more observant than ever. It was strange to sit so far away from Edward, with half the room keeping us apart. I was relieved when it was time to finally go to bed, but only when I was about to excuse myself and go upstairs, something occurred to me.

Where were the guys – well, Jacob – going to sleep?

"Right, boys," Charlie said then. He had that haughty grin on, so I knew the mayhem wasn't over for the day, as I had hoped. "I'm glad you've got some experience in camping, because tonight the three of us are camping here in the living room."

I could feel a knot of dread tightening deep in my stomach. Oh, _no_.

"I'm sure that'll be fine, Charlie. Don't you think, Edward? It will be fun sleeping on the couch. Or on the floor."

"Unless you think your back cannot take it," Edward coldly replied.

"Goodnight, Bella. See you in the morning," my dad said, shooting both of them a warning glare. I wished he didn't seem so pleased with himself.

x

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to fall asleep this way, knowing my dad was downstairs sleeping beside my two... suitors, as it were, watching them so they wouldn't try to sneak up here. I felt trapped in my bedroom, like some twisted fairytale in which I was the damsel in distress, locked up in the top of the castle by an evil wizard, unable to be set free.

I guess the scenario had sipped into my subconscious, because suddenly the picture in my head became more tangible, with sounds and scents. In my dream, I was sitting on the windowsill, wearing a green gown of rich silks from a different era. I was pondering what would be the best way to sneak downstairs, sighing wistfully into the horizon. But even in my dream, I felt frustrated, because as opposed to my father's wishes, it contained only one prince, not two.

At this realization, I sat up, new determination searing through me. I didn't care what my dad had said. I needed to at least see Edward one more time, or I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him; he probably had to pretend to be asleep just to appease Charlie. I lay still, listening to the silence. It felt safe to do it now. I swept the covers aside and listened some more. The silence remained, with an occasional snore tearing into it every once in a while. One of the wooden boards creaked when I stood up. I held my breath; apart for the snores, no sound was coming from downstairs. I padded towards the door and opened it slowly, but I didn't manage more than four steps forward before I hit into something full force.

"Damn it," I hissed, realizing a second later that the thing was Edward, whose hand now shot to my mouth to muffle the sound of pain that was about to escape from my lips.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, and anxiety was reflected in his dark stare as though he feared he had hurt me.

"Fine," I said dismissively, looking up at him with wonderment. "What are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. I smirked and then raised an eyebrow, letting my question linger in my eyes. "I felt a little lonely down there. Charlie's snores sound way louder when one is in the same room with him, and don't get me started on Jacob's," he said frowning.

"I've almost expected him to stay up trying to stop you from coming here." I looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Jake hurrying up the stairs. He must have known Edward would attempt that at some point.

"That's why it took me so long to get up here. He was trying to watch me, but apparently the activities of the day have worn him out," he rolled his eyes, forgetting he himself had admitted to be exhausted only a few hours ago. He let his gaze flicker over his shoulder, at the stairs. "Let's continue this conversation inside, shall we?"

"Definitely." I took his hand and gently led the way back into my room. He kicked the door shot behind us and took me in his arms, our lips colliding with impossible force. All day I had been deprived of his nearness, so it was twice as welcoming now. The image of the princess on the windowsill was quickly dissipating. I was no longer the damsel in distress. My prince had come to my rescue. I felt whole again.

He carried me to bed so swiftly I hadn't even realized it, not until we were laying there, still kissing. Maybe it was because of the twisted competition Charlie had set; I felt bolder tonight. I wrapped my leg around his waist. I didn't want him to go back downstairs and leave me here alone, not now, not ever. But, as I had sort of expected, after a few seconds of that he tensed, and pulled away from me.

"Probably… not… a good idea," he panted. I'd never seen him looking so disoriented. His cool breath felt good against my scalding skin.

"I happen to think this is a brilliant idea," I whispered hoarsely, pulling at his hair to bring him closer again. But he was regaining his focus fast now; once again, it was a lost battle on my side.

"I'm serious, Love. It's probably best if I don't stay up here for too long." He must have noticed the disapproval in my eyes; he smiled and leaned forward to drop a kiss on my lips. "I don't want to ruin my chances in the competition."

"Do I really need to tell you again there is no competition?"

"Not to you, perhaps. But it might as well be our last night together."

"Well, in that case," I grinned, letting my fingers drift to the hem of his tee shirt. I couldn't even slip them underneath the soft material when his cold hand covered mine, gently removing it. There was warning in his eyes. I pouted in response to his silent reproach.

"Don't be mad, sweetheart. I said I didn't want to ruin my chances of winning. I didn't say I wouldn't win. And when I do…" He leaned forward again, laying feather soft kisses on my lips. His scent was intoxicating.

"You're just giving me something to hold on to so I don't think about this nonsense my dad is orchestrating," I pointed out, my mind strangely clear despite the fact his lips had wandered to my neck, gently sucking on the skin there. "And then when the time comes, you'll back away again."

"Well, you don't know that, do you?"

"I could always ask Alice, I guess," I said, grinning at him as he looked up at me. "But I'm kind of comfortable where I am."

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask _you_, if that's alright."

At the sight of his expression, suddenly grave again, I tensed, instantly on my guard. "You can ask me anything," I replied, hoping he wouldn't pick on the tremor in my voice.

"This morning, when Charlie asked us about your plans for college…" he let his voice trail as though he wasn't sure how to continue. I just nodded, waiting for him to go on. "I was just wondering… you've never told me that before."

"Because it's something I no longer consider. Not since you got here," I pointed out, poking his chest with my finger. He didn't seem amused or distracted. He was still watching me seriously, painfully so.

"No, but Bella, don't you see? This plan… this is right. This is what you need to do, what you need to be."

"This is what I thought I should be, and I don't think that anymore. I know what I should be, with whom I want be."

"Nonsense," he whispered, but not in a way that offended me. "What's a couple more years? You could still do that, go to college, become a teacher like your mother, and then…"

"Forever?" I taunted him, unfazed.

"Whatever you choose. But you shouldn't give up on that plan just because you think being with me is a better alternative."

"I _know_ it is," I whispered, hoping the urgent look in my eyes would convince him.

"You're so stubborn," he muttered. "Alright, here's a compromise. How about we see how we fare during this weekend, and then when it's all over, I'm allowed to bother you again with college talk?"

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Is that the best you got?"

"Humor me, Bella."

"Sure, sure," I said, knowing I would find a way to divert him when the college issue came up again. "One thing though."

"What is it, Love?"

I snaked my arms around his neck and gently pulled him towards me. His lips were barely grazing mine, just an inch apart. "There's only one way to seal a deal in my book," I whispered. This time when I leaned forward and kissed him, he didn't resist.


	4. The Second Day

**Part Four: The Second Day**

I lay in bed staring at nothing for hours after Edward had gone. I must have blacked out at some point of that sleepless night, because when I next opened my eyes, dim light was streaming through the window. I sat up, momentarily disoriented. My eyes went straight to the rocking chair in the corner, where Edward would normally wait until I woke on weekends. The sight of the empty chair brought it all back. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. And there I was, hoping it was just an awful dream.

There was loud clamor coming from downstairs, which made me rush through the motions of the morning's preparations. I brushed my teeth hastily and wore the first thing I found in my dresser. I didn't even want to try and guess what was going on down there.

I pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail as I was racing down the stairs, nearly missing the last step in the process. Somehow I managed to regain my balance a split second before I crashed face down on the wooden floor. I sniffed the air, and my stomach growled loudly in response. The scent of frying eggs and bacon was overwhelming. Hesitantly and a little fretfully, I stepped into the kitchen.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of Edward and Jacob on two opposite ends of the counter, with Charlie orchestrating the cooking operation. My eyes shot to Edward, who was touching the raw ingredients as though they were dirt. His expression was a cross between pain and disgust. There was certain relief in the realization that Jacob looked just as miserable, and not really awake yet.

Charlie flashed a wide grin at me as soon as he noticed me standing there. "Morning, Bells!"

"What's going on here?"

"The boys here are cooking you breakfast. Or trying, I must say." He could barely hold back a smirk. I thought he shouldn't be mocking them; by no means was he a Jamie Oliver.

"Cereal and milk would have been enough," I pointed out, taking a seat.

"We have a big day ahead of us, and we're going to skip lunch. Besides, it's essential to start the day with a big breakfast."

Oh, no. "What – what are we doing today?"

"We're going fishing!" Charlie announced, looking pleased with himself. Then he looked at the guys who looked equally horrified. "I expect both of you to excel. You," to Jacob, "because I know your dad taught you how to fish, and you," to Edward, "with all those camping trips you and your family are going on, you must know a thing or two about fishing."

The guys' distress might be lost on Charlie, but it was soon reaching me. "Fishing, Dad? Really? May I remind you that the last time we went fishing together was – "

"When you were little; yes, I know. But in order to pick out the right guy for you, I need to know I'm able to hang out with him too. You know, have some man to man bonding time."

Bonding time. Sure. I could barely stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, here, have some orange juice," he said, pouring some juice into an empty glass. "Breakfast will be served soon."

_Soon_ turned into good thirty minutes in which the guys looked equally flustered as they were working. I assumed Edward looked frustrated because once again, he had to cope with the agonizing human pace he had detested. Jacob, promptly ignoring his opponent, was stirring something in a large pan. I sniffed the air. Something wasn't… quite right.

"What are we, umm, having for breakfast?" I asked my dad, who was beaming back at me.

"Edward was making pancakes from scratch. He didn't even use the instant mixture." There was a hint of awe in Charlie's voice.

The compliment didn't seem to affect Edward in any way. "Esme taught me how to make these," he said, and I knew that by Esme he had actually meant the food network.

"Jacob, on the other hand, chose to play it safe and cook scrambled eggs." The disapproval in Charlie's voice stirred hope in me.

Jacob frowned, but didn't look away from the pan. "There's nothing safe about cooking." A stir or two later, he looked at his pan with apprehension, and said something under his breath. Then he shook his head and looked up at us. "Speaking of which, looks like I'm forced to withdraw from this task."

Saying nothing, Charlie stepped forward to survey the damage. Then he looked up and eyed Jacob with dismay. "How can anyone ruin scrambled eggs?"

Funny, I was just thinking the exact same thing.

"Easily, looks like I've just done it," came Jacob's bitter reply. I felt a little bad for him, despite myself. He didn't even seem awake at that point. But as my gaze wandered from him to Edward, who was decorating his mounting pile of pancakes with powdered sugar, I immediately noticed his stiff posture. There was tension written all across his perfect features. He aced this random task of cooking breakfast; he should have been overjoyed. And yet, from reasons still unknown to me, he seemed to dread their next task.

x

The reason to Edward's reluctance to go fishing revealed itself to me about three hours into the next task. Jacob, by what seemed like a pure strike of luck, had already caught four fish, and was sitting there with his rod stretched forward, beaming into the distance. Edward had barely moved since the guys were settled with their rods at the edge of the water. He seemed to be going through the motions for Charlie's sake, but it didn't seem to me as though he was trying too hard. It worried me more than it upset me. After promising me he would fight with all his might to beat Jacob, something serious must have happened for him to go back on his word, at least on this one task.

I made sure Charlie was well distracted by yet another fish caught by Jacob before I carefully went over to where Edward was sitting. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," he replied in this strangled voice, looking at me only from the corner of his eye. "Fish won't come near my rod. They can sense I'm… not human."

"Oh." Because, really, what else could I say? "Well, I don't know if it should bother you that much. You aced the task this morning. Those were really good pancakes," I grinned at him, hoping the flirtatious tone would soften him a little.

Instead he looked up at me, and there was deep pain in his eyes. "It shouldn't bother me?" he asked bitterly, and his eyes wandered further away to where Charlie and Jacob were now sitting together, speaking loudly about something.

"I don't care if he catches four hundred fish today," I said seriously, sneakily reaching for his hand. I gave it a little squeeze; it was like trying to squeeze a piece of metal.

"You're as gracious as ever, but at the end of the day, it won't be you who does the choosing."

"Then we'll do it together. We'll prove to him you're the better man for me. Because you are, you know," I added in a small smile, poking his chest. That seemed to get to him. His lips were curling a little at the edges. "Now come on, stop looking so grumpy."

"What, you don't find it endearing?" he asked teasingly. But before I could come up with some witty backfire, Charlie was suddenly next to us. He didn't seem pleased with the fact we were holding hands; I didn't pull my hand away.

"No luck, boy?"

"No, Sir."

I was sure he was going to reproach me for being so obviously supportive of Edward while ignoring Jacob just as obviously, but he said nothing. He looked thoughtfully at the horizon, then at the sky, and then cleared his throat.

"Okay, Jake, get over here."

Jacob approached us with this arrogant grin stretched across his face. The sleeves of his grey tee shirt were rolled up his arms. He seemed awfully proud of himself. "Clearly, I win this round," he said. Charlie confirmed this statement with one single nod. Jacob's grin widened. "Awesome."

"This is what's going to happen now," Charlie said, looking at them sternly. "We're dropping Bella at home and the two of you are coming with me for a ride. Then afterwards, each of you is heading home to shower and change, and you meet Bella and me at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles at seven pm sharp."

I fought back a smile. Stealing a glance at Edward, I could tell he remembered the place too.

"Regardless of my final choice, you've been working hard this weekend, so I thought this would be a nice way to end it."

I watched my dad carefully. If he had already made his decision, his face gave nothing away. Neither did Edward's. But there was still this ride, as he had referred to it, and he didn't want me to tag along. I couldn't help the suspicion that rose within me. "Where are you going now?" I asked him. "Why can't I come too?"

"That's between me and the boys. You'd better get some rest before this evening."

I should have probably protested about being left out, but I was way too weary to do so. I could use some rest before whatever the hell Charlie had in store for us this evening. As we drove back home, I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was going to be an interesting evening, if nothing else.

x

As promised, Charlie dropped me off at home, and continued with Edward and Jacob to wherever it was he had been intending to take them. I watched the cruiser until it disappeared around the bend, and then shrugged and walked into the house. I leaned against the closed door and just reveled at the silence. It was weird to be left alone; the house was oddly quiet. I decided to make the most of out it. I felt too giddy to take a nap, so I stayed downstairs and cleaned the bottom floor, mostly to keep my hands busy, but most importantly, my mind. I didn't want to think what Charlie had been up to.

When the kitchen and living room were immaculate, I went upstairs and got my toiletries out of the dresser. I was in desperate need of a shower. Even my hair smelt of fish.

It was a relatively warm day, but the temperatures dropped once the sun had gone down. The warmth of the water was soothing, relaxing each of my tense muscles as I stood there beneath the stream, closing my eyes as I let them pour over my head. Through the noise of running water, I heard Charlie coming back at some point. Only when I could no longer hear his shuffling footsteps upstairs, I snuck into my bedroom, wrapped in a towel.

I stopped dead on the doorway, and stared at my bed. I had been to my room only briefly earlier, but to the best of my knowledge there was nothing on my bed when I left this morning, or about fifteen minutes ago when I stepped out to take a shower. I didn't leave any clothes on my bed, and surely not these two pieces of material that now lay against the purple bedspread.

I shut the door quietly behind me and walked in slowly, as though terrified they would somehow jump off the bed and attack me. Only when I got closer I could see they were two dresses, one black and one light pink. I didn't stop to wonder how they got there – I knew that. I didn't even ponder how she knew I might need a new outfit, because I knew that as well. I didn't mind her breaking into my room to leave the dresses here for me, but I did sort of resent her for making me choose between the two of them.

They seemed to be opposites. The pink one looked vintage, cut in a style that reminded me of the fifties: sleeveless, with full skirt ending at the knees and a thin belt around the waist. I held it against my body in front of my full length mirror. The material felt soft between my fingers. While I'd rarely worn pink, this dress was very sweet-looking, very innocent, in a way. I kind of liked it.

There was nothing sweet and innocent about the black dress. Like the pink dress, it was also knee length, but its cut was tight-fitting all the way through, with the tinniest slit at the back. I stared at it for full five minutes before I remembered to inspect it in front of the mirror. I'd never worn anything like this before, or thought I would wear in the future, but I loved it. It had the simplest cut, but at the same time it was very classy and sophisticated. There was nothing revealing about it – the neckline wasn't cut too low – and yet it looked far more mature than the pink dress. And I knew just the shoes I could match to it; a pair of low heeled sandals Alice bought me the week my cast had been taken off, even though I told her it wasn't necessary.

Well, it sure was necessary now, I thought, as I set the black dress on the bed again. I shook my head sorrowfully at the pink dress, sad to part with it. I could wear it for graduation in a few weeks, I told myself, and the thought was somewhat comforting. I glanced at the digital clock by my bed. I didn't have much time. I let the towel drop and started getting ready.

I spent the next hour or so fussing over my hair as I'd never done on my own, not even for prom the previous year. Every few minutes or so I was wondering where the hell was Alice, leaving me here to fare for myself. It seemed inconceivable to me she would leave me two beautiful dresses and then let me handle everything else by myself. I wondered what motive was behind it, but I didn't have time to linger on it.

At eight minutes to six, Charlie knocked on my door, hollering from the other side he would wait for me downstairs. I walked towards the mirror, still a little unsteady in my new shoes, and stared. Looking back at me was the reflection of a stranger. She had my eyes, but that was where the resemblance ended. I looked down at myself, just to make sure it really was me, wearing that black dress. It complimented my figure in a way I hadn't thought was possible – hell, I hadn't even known I had a figure to talk about before I'd worn it.

Charlie called my name again, and I snatched my purse from the top of the dresser and hurried downstairs. He was waiting for me at the foot of the staircase, just slipping into a brown jacket. He froze when he saw me; his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Bella… wow."

I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. I wasn't used to leaving Charlie speechless, especially not over an outfit. Maybe I simply didn't give him enough opportunities to do that in the past. "It was a gift from Alice," I murmured, feeling self conscious. I peeked at him. He still looked somewhat dumbfounded, but somewhat more recovered now.

"You look like an Audrey Hepburn film," he said, and this soft, nostalgic smile curled on his lips. Then he snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "We're running late. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. He helped me putting on my coat and opened the front door for me. Dusk was just falling. I glanced up at the sky, but it seemed clear. I sighed with relief. No rain meant no mud, which meant a safer walk in my shoes.

"Bells…" I turned to face Charlie again. There was concern in his dark stare now. "Whatever happens this evening, please just remember that… you're my daughter. I want what's best for you."

"I know, Dad," I whispered, but inside, my heart was breaking. Was he trying to imply he had already made his choice? Was Jacob going to win? Alice would have warned me if that were the case, wouldn't she? Should I prepare myself for the possibility of losing Edward tonight, just in case?

There was only one way to find out.


	5. Charlie's Choice

**A/N: In one of the reviews on the previous chapter, Sweetie7smiled came up with an idea that hasn't occured to me before, and I decided to add it in because it fit rather well with the plot. In order to do it, I had to edit the end of the previous chapter. I've reuploaded it so you can go back and reread the ending before you get into this one. Also, this is the final chapter, but there's still an epilogue to come, so stay tuned, it will be posted in a few days. Thanks so much for reading, everyone, your feedback means a lot :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: Charlie's Choice<strong>

Both Edward and Jacob were already waiting for us in front of the restaurant when we arrived. It was a relief to see them there, standing each by his car on two opposite sides of the road. We parked right behind Edward's Volvo, and Jacob was already crossing the street towards us. He stopped dead on his tracks, literally in the middle of the road, when I stepped out of the car. Edward, who had up until then leaned against his car, straightened up. It was warm in Charlie's cruiser, so I removed my coat, and it was now hanging against my arm, giving both of them full view of my new dress. Jacob didn't even seem aware of the fact he was ogling me. Edward, normally perfectly reserved under any circumstances, seemed equally astounded. I was relieved it was so dark out; at least they wouldn't see me blush.

As we followed Charlie to the entrance, I lingered at the back, easily falling into step with Edward. "How was your last task?" I asked him as quietly as I could, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice. I still had no idea where they had gone to; Charlie hadn't mentioned it once during the ride to Port Angeles, and I was curious.

Edward flashed a crooked grin at me. "It was... interesting," he said, and his eyes lingered on my dress for slightly longer than was probably appropriate. "You look absolutely stunning," he added in a sultry murmur.

"You've got your sister to thank," I replied. "It was nice of her to do that for me."

"My sister?" he asked, puzzled.

"Sure. Who else but Alice will leave two dresses on my bed? I was a little surprised she didn't stay behind to help me out, but – "

"Bells, are you coming?"

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the soft light of the restaurant, I could barely make out my dad's image as he stood there waiting for us to catch up with him. Jacob, right by his side, was eyeing Edward and me in dismay. I couldn't care less. I nodded to my dad and walked forward to join them. Edward's hand remained on the small of my back, guiding me forward.

Charlie got us a table at the very back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes, but I still felt as though every eye in the room was on us as we made our way to the table with Charlie on the lead. I was certain every single person in the room could hear the way my heart hammered in my ribcage, threatening to burst each and every seam of my tight fitting dress.

"Well, this is nice," said Charlie as soon as our waitress disappeared with our orders. Jacob nodded enthusiastically, his previous irritation forgotten. His eyes lingered on my cleavage for a second too long. I narrowed my eyes at him, fighting the urge to stomp on his foot.

"So, boys, you've done well this weekend. I'm proud of both of you. I have to admit I'm truly impressed, especially with your performance on your final task."

I looked at the three of them as they exchanged wry smiles. It was a sight so rare that for a moment, I forgot to wonder what their final task was.

Charlie was smiling at me in a way that made me think I was missing something insanely obvious. "What?"

"I thought you would figure it out by now," he laughed softly. "Before we left the house, you told me this dress was a gift from Alice, but I know for a fact that isn't true. Alice didn't give you this dress."

Wait... _what_?

"Really, Bells, how did you think the dresses ended up on your bed? Unless Alice has somehow broken in through your window, which I highly doubt she has." He laughed at his own joke, unaware of my cringing. Actually that was exactly how I imagined it had happened. It wouldn't be the first time.

"So... you got me the dresses?"

"Not exactly. The boys here did."

A gasp escaped me before I could hold it back. I honestly didn't see this one coming. "Who chose which?"

"Why don't you tell us first why you decided to wear this one."

I looked down at myself, and tried to picture the pretty pink dress that was left deserted on my bed. "I'm... not sure. They were both pretty, but I ended up choosing this one because it's… well, timeless."

And as soon as I said it, I immediately detected the smile that curled at the edges of Edward's lips, as though he thought it was the perfect word to describe the dress. And at the sight of that hint of a smile, I just knew. "It's you," I whispered, feeling my lips curl in a smile as well. Of course it would be him.

"Good taste seems to run in their family, if you mistook this dress with the one you got from Alice," Charlie laughed obliviously. Jacob shrank in his seat. This time Charlie noticed. "Come on, Jake, you heard her. She didn't say she didn't like the dress you picked out." Jake mumbled something incoherent into his napkin. Charlie chose to ignore his sudden grumpiness. "Like I said, both of you surprised me this weekend, boys. I wasn't expecting you would take this so seriously. But you obviously care for Bella, and now that I can see that, I want to know a little more about you."

"What exactly do you mean, Dad?" I asked slowly, dreadfully. I hoped this dinner meant this was finally over. Apparently, I couldn't be more wrong.

"Relax, Bells. I'm done with the embarrassing part, I promise. Why don't we start with you, Jake?"

"You know me since I was a baby, Charlie." Jacob was smiling as he said it, but there was still this hint of bitterness hidden in his voice, as if he couldn't quite get over the fact I hadn't chosen the dress he had got me. "What can I tell you that you don't already know?"

"You can tell me about your plans, for example."

Jacob stared at him, dumbfounded. "My plans?"

"In life. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Oh. That. Umm…" His voice trailed. He scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I, umm, don't have anything in mind just yet. I figured I had some time to think about it, you know, since I'm still in school and going to stay there for a while."

"Thinking ahead is very important, especially if you need your school credentials in order to move forward and get accepted into a good college. I'm surprised your dad or your sister Rachel haven't mentioned it to you." Jacob just shrugged. Charlie seemed at loss for a moment, but whatever else he was thinking, he kept it to himself. "I'm sure you have plans, don't you, Edward?"

"Absolutely, Sir," was Edward's somber reply. He wasn't looking at Jacob, but his voice had this distinct undertone; I knew he was gloating inwardly. "I'm thinking of becoming a doctor, like my father."

Charlie let out a whistle, almost despite himself, it seemed. "Now, that's impressive. Do you want to be a surgeon like Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure at this point, but I was thinking more in the direction of pediatrics. I feel that would be more rewarding, for me."

How did he do that? How could he make my insides melt even while he was bluffing?

Charlie seemed quite besotted himself. It was entertaining to watch. "That's a good plan you got there, boy. Very noble." Then he seemed to snap out of it, and shot Jacob this no-nonsense look. "This is what I mean, Jacob. Edward is not much older than you, and he already has some sort of direction in his life."

"Well, not all of us can afford med school." I'd never heard Jacob's voice so cold in my life. It made me cringe; it was so unlike him. "Besides, I have a direction." He stopped, as if he was still thinking about it, and then said, "I'm thinking about opening my own shop one day. In La Push. This way I can still watch over Dad whenever he needs me now that both Rachel and Rebecca live away."

Charlie nodded, as if that was an improvement to his previous hasty answer. "And how does Bella fit in this plan?"

"She can join me on the rez, obviously. She knows she's always welcome there. She could cook," he added, his tone a little brighter, as if he didn't sense the trap he was getting himself into.

But before Charlie could respond to that part of Jake's answer, our waitress was back with our food. I stole a glance at Edward. He had ordered something like the rest of us, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do about the plate filled with human food the waitress had just set in front of him. He caught my eye when Charlie wasn't looking. His smile was tight yet reassuring, wordlessly telling me to trust him. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was.

As always, his actions were far too inconspicuous for my human eyes, or Charlie's, for that matter, although my dad's unrelenting questions meant he wasn't paying much attention to anything but the guys' answers. I was happy to learn that at least he wasn't discriminating – he was interrogating Jacob just as thoroughly as he had Edward. I picked at my food, not really listening to what they were saying. The voices of the people around us sounded too loud, closing in on me. I was trying to read my dad's body language – his tone, the way he was leaning towards one guy but not the other, the slightest crease of his forehead at one of their answers – and I had no idea what he was going to choose.

"Bella?"

I blinked, and there was Edward, watching me with concern. His golden eyes were nearly amber in the dim light. It felt like our first date here all over again. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance." He nodded towards the other end of the small space, where a dance floor had been set up. Funny, I couldn't recall there was a dance floor here the last time we came here.

I took in the pleading in his stare, and then Jacob's baffled expression, and felt as though I had missed on some essential part of the conversation. I looked up at my dad for explanations. "One dance with each. And then I'll tell you my decision."

"Umm… okay, then," was all I managed. I was about to put my hand in Edward's, when over my shoulder, Jacob cleared his throat.

"Do you mind if I go first?"

Edward tensed, but only for a second. "No. Of course not. Go ahead."

I didn't give Jacob my hand though. I got up as soon as he had, and led the way to the dance floor. When we got there, we just stood awkwardly facing each other. Then he made a clumsy step forward and held his arms out. Telling myself I had agreed to this, I settled myself in his arms, and we began to move to the mellow sounds of some old love song I didn't recognize.

"Look, Bella," he started. I looked up at him, and his eyes were boring into mine with an urgency I remembered only vaguely. In moments, the scene transformed. We were back in my truck on the night that followed my cliffdive, right before all hell broke loose.

"This has been a crazy weekend. I know I acted like a jerk most of the time. I know you're still mad at me for telling your dad about the motorcycle. But all that doesn't change the fact that I…" He let his voice trail; his arms wrapped around me a little more tightly. "I care about you. A lot. Just as much as he does. And I don't want to be second best in your eyes because I know I can be better for you than him."

I wanted to tell him he was wrong, that there was no one else for me, no other possibility, but in a way, I knew he was right, because it was a possibility I had considered myself at one point only a few months ago. "It's not up to me to decide anymore," I whispered, because I didn't know what else to say that wouldn't hurt him, that wouldn't hurt both of us.

"I know. I just wanted you to know that… you have other options. And if Charlie picks me…" There was the tiniest hint of hope in his voice, in his eyes. "I'm not kidding myself. I can't promise you forever like he can. But I promise that in the time that we'll have, I'll make you happy. We'll be as happy as Sam and Emily. So please, just… think about it. Don't dismiss me so easily."

Then he glanced over my shoulder and frowned. He laughed once; the sound was dark, bitter. "Looks like that's all the time I have left," he said quietly, and slowly let me go.

He didn't say anything as Edward took his place. I settled more easily in his arms and pressed my cheek to his chest so I wouldn't have to see Jacob leaving. I could still picture him in my head though, slumped shoulders, crushed expression. I closed my eyes against this image.

"Are you alright?" Edward murmured over my head.

"Just tired." It was true. It had been a long weekend. I felt drained. "Do you know…" I started, but soon faltered. It felt like cheating to even ask him that.

"He hasn't made up his mind yet. As of three minutes ago, he was still debating." He sounded as anxious as I felt, and despite my concern for him, I liked it. It made him more human in my eyes. "Bella, whatever happens…"

His voice broke. He looked as if he was about to cry, if he could. There was tightness in my own throat. I let my fingers flutter against his chin, memorizing his face. Just in case. "I just got you back."

"And I love you. Please just remember that, no matter what happens."

"Of course," I whispered. "Always."

I knew I was probably breaking some unwritten rule of the competition, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. He held me just as tightly, burying his face in my shoulder. We just stood there holding one another, dance all forgotten. I was trying hard to push away the fact that this might be the final time I would get to hold him like that.

A while afterwards, he gently untangled himself from my iron grip. "We'd better head back," he said sadly, reluctantly. I nodded, and kept my hand securely clasped in his as we made our way back to the table. I was all but clinging to his side. If Charlie disapproved, he showed no signs of it.

"This has been a long weekend and we're all tired, so let's get on with it," Charlie said as soon as we were seated again. I stole a glance at Edward. His expression was sealed. He wasn't looking at me, and I puzzled at the meaning of it. At this point, he must have known what Charlie was about to say. Was he avoiding me knowing I wouldn't like what I'd find in his eyes, or was he trying to play fair until the very end, and let Charlie break his decision to me?

"Jacob," my dad said. My heart stopped. Jacob sat a little straighter in his chair. His face was white.

"You're the boyfriend every man will want for his daughter. You're kind, you're funny, you're a lousy cook, but you're handy when it comes to cars. You're my best friend's son and you seem to really care about my daughter."

I was properly sweating now. I kept my hands under the table, fisting them together to stop them from shaking. I had expected this to happen from the moment Charlie had announced his intention to choose my boyfriend from me. It was the inevitable ending; I had prepared for it from the very first moment.

So why did it still feel as though my heart was crushing into million pieces?

"Unfortunately, all that is not enough."

My breath knocked out of me. My hand shot to my mouth to hold back the sound that was halfway up my throat, a cross between a gasp and a sob, as I stared at Charlie in disbelief. I was grateful to be sitting down. My legs felt wobbly even this way. If I stood up I would have stumbled for sure. Under the table, Edward's cool hand was suddenly covering mine, squeezing it lightly, comforting. He sat there unflinching beneath Charlie's gaze, which was oddly vicious.

"I could kill you for what you've put Bella through. Lord knows, I wanted to kill you when you showed up with her in your arms in March as if the last few months have never happened. Not to mention everything that happened last year in Phoenix. But seeing you together just now on the dance floor… There's just something there. And I can't allow myself to be the one destroying it."

I didn't even feel embarrassed. My mind was everywhere. I was still looking at Charlie, waiting for him to grin and say he was only joking, that Jacob was and remained his first choice, but his expression remained grave. He was completely serious.

"I kind of knew it was a lost battle," said Jacob, and stood up. If I wasn't so caught up in my own happy moment, I would have felt sorry for him. He slipped into his worn out leather jacket and his gaze met mine. I tried not to flinch. He looked as if he was about to cry. "I guess I'll see you around, Bella," he said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Bye, Jake," I whispered, but he was already turning his back on us, hurrying out. Charlie shook his head and stirred what's left on his plate. Under the table, Edward squeezed my hand again.

"Thank you, Charlie. I appreciate the faith you have in me despite everything that's… happened." Edward's forehead creased with the slightest cringe. Charlie nodded wordlessly. "I want you to know I don't take it for granted. As far as I'm concerned, keeping Bella happy is just another task."

"As far as I can tell, you're doing just fine," Charlie murmured, looking somewhat embarrassed at Edward's words. Then his eyes wandered to me, and his eyes narrowed. "But leave the house for more than two days again because of him, and I'm breaking this off so fast that – "

"Don't worry about it, Dad," I laughed through tears. His threatening glare didn't hold; a smile was breaking in the corners of his lips. I returned it slowly, and hoped he could see in my eyes how grateful to him I had been. Then, slowly, I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding, one I'd probably been holding throughout this weekend. Not anymore, though, I thought, my smile getting impossibly wider. It was over.


	6. Epilogue: Promises

**A/N: that's it, everyone, the ending of another piece. Thanks so much for those of you who read or reviewed (or both), it means a lot. Leave me one final review if you like the epilogue :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Promises<strong>

Hours later, at the safety (and privacy) of my bedroom, it was still difficult to believe it had happened. I didn't take my eyes off Edward from the moment he had slipped through my window. I couldn't stop touching his cheeks, his hair, a random crease on his shirt… and yet, it was still hard to conceive Charlie had chosen him. I tried to keep away the thought of Jacob's defeated expression. He would come around eventually, get over it. I knew he would; I wasn't worried about him. It was something else that bothered me while lying safely in Edward's arms.

"What would you have done, if…"

My voice trailed. It was painful to even utter the question. I lifted my eyes to his, letting the question linger in my stare as it met his. He nodded as if he understood. His arms tightened around me ever so slightly. "I rather not think about it, if you don't mind."

"Fine by me," I muttered, cuddling against him. He began to gently run his hands up and down my back. There was something very soothing and addictive about it. I closed my eyes, giving in to sensation completely, only to open them a moment later when his words pierced the silence in the room.

"I just wonder if it was all worth it."

The motion of his hands stopped, as though he could suddenly feel how tense I'd become. I pulled back so I could look at him. He looked as somber as his statement. He continued before I could even question it.

"In just a few weeks, your father will lose you, and once again, I'll be the one to blame."

Every word stung. I remembered what he had told Charlie at the restaurant earlier. By changing me into a vampire, he would break the trust Charlie had in him, which was fragile to begin with. But the decision had already been made. Every choice had its consequences, and I had chosen not to live without him. "There's no other way."

"Yes, there is." He reached out and swept my hair back. "Eighteen or nineteen or twenty; what difference does it make?"

"You're not allowed to even ask this; you're seventeen."

"Only on the outside."

"And isn't that enough? You'll still look like this when my skin wrinkles and my hair goes grey."

"You're so vain," he said, but not in a way that sounded like an insult. He laughed softly, but his eyes remained serious, boring into mine. "There's so much worth staying human for."

It felt like we'd been going in circles. We'd had this conversation countless times before; I felt like rolling my eyes whenever he had said something like that to me. Now I remembered something he told me just the other night. _Humor__me_. And so I did. "Really? Like what?"

"College is one thing," he reminded me, and now I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes. I should have known it wouldn't be long before he was back to this argument. "You can laugh, but it is an important milestone in a human's life."

"Like prom was?"

"Yes. You may be too young and inexperienced to see it now, but one day when you're a vampire…"

"Vampires go to proms too. And study in college, for that matter."

"Yes, but it isn't the same. And there's also your father," he continued, as though to stop me from protesting further against his apparent college campaign. "He loves you more than you know."

My heart twitched. I didn't need to be reminded of it. It made me feel like an ungrateful daughter which, in a way, I guess I was. "I'm not like Jacob. I can't stay here for the rest of my life tending him."

"Of course not. No one expects you to do that. But you can't just take yourself out of his life so abruptly. Not when you know how it feels."

He pinned me with a significant look, and for a moment, the hole in my chest was back, pulsing and real and excruciating. I knew he was right. I couldn't do that to Charlie, not after what he had just done for me, for _us_, this evening. But how could I possibly wait another year, or two, or a decade when I already knew I belonged by Edward's side?

He took my hand in his and gently kissed each finger. "Eighteen or nineteen or twenty; it makes no difference to me."

"This is so unfair," I whispered, feeling myself giving in without saying so specifically.

"You don't have to decide right away. This is just something for you to consider before you rush into something you're not quite ready for."

The words just lingered there for a moment, resonating in the silence between us. They caught me off guard, but why would they? This was what I wanted. I _was_ ready… or was I? Because had I really truly considered the consequences of choosing immortality over my human life? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice… none of them had the privilege of choice; immortality had been forced on them when they had been the most vulnerable. Was I taking this whole matter a little too lightly just because I had a choice? And what was my choice, really?

His long fingers fluttered against my cheek. I opened my eyes, wondering when I'd shut them. There was this glimmer in his eyes. He shook his head as though he could sense my sudden distress. "Not tonight," he murmured. His thumb brushed against the corner of my eye. I was horrified to realize I was crying. "We'll work out everything else tomorrow, or the next day, whenever. Let's keep tonight about you and me. Alright?"

"Alright," I whispered, unable to say much else.

"Let's just speak about something else," he suggested lightly, in a tone that was almost businesslike, the one he would normally use when he wanted to distract me. But instead of pointing it out and teasing him about it, I suddenly remembered something else he said last night, a promise he made to me. I shook my head no. "You don't want to speak about something else?"

I shook my head again. My face was all warm; I knew it meant I was blushing. I dropped my gaze, but I could feel his eyes on me anyway.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" He asked lightly, if not a little hesitantly, and I recognized uncertainty and frustration in his voice, probably for not being able to read me as well as others.

Thinking he might need a little hint, I smiled and shifted a little so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "I don't want to speak about anything at all."

"Oh, I see," he murmured. For one dreadful moment I thought he would reject me with another excuse about me not needing to exert myself, but not a second later his lips came crushing against mine with the same enthusiasm, the same need as my own.

"You _have_ promised," I pointed out breathlessly when his lips wandered down my throat. I threw my head back to give him better access.

"I have, haven't I?" He asked me, and his cool breath trailed the line of heat that formed on my skin wherever his lips touched. It made me dizzy.

"That's already too much talking," I told him, hissing when I felt his cool fingers against my stomach. This wasn't something he'd usually allow. I thought it better not to question it. The tiniest motion on my side, even one of surprise, might stop him. So instead I pulled him closer, one hand fisted in his hair, the other around the front of his tee shirt.

I should have known, though, my victory would be short lived. About after a minute of heated kisses and hesitant explorations, on his side as well as on mine, he suddenly pulled away from me. "I can't do this," he said hoarsely, and there was real panic in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can!" But I could sense it now, as he sat up and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. The moment was gone. I sat up as well, trying not to look too dismayed, focusing on getting my ragged breathing under control. "Is this about what's best for me again? Because I'll tell you what's definitely _not_ good for me, Edward, _impatience_," I hissed.

It actually made him _laugh_. Hmm. Not quite the reaction I was after. "Well yes, there's that, but I was more concerned about Charlie being in the other room."

"Are you kidding me? You're... _scared_ of Charlie?"

"No, not scared, just... It just doesn't feel very... private... with him across the hallway, don't you think?" He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. The feather touch of the tips of his fingers made me shiver as reality slowly crept back in. Suddenly the room wasn't so warm anymore.

"So I was right," I whispered. "You _were_ giving me false hopes again."

I looked away from him, hoping he couldn't detect the tremble in my voice, but of course he did. His finger came beneath my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his. "Don't you know yet? I will never deny you anything."

"Except for immortality," I grumbled. "And except for..."

But I couldn't finish my rant. In mil second, he took me in his arms. His kissed knocked the breath out of me. It caught me too off guard to be able to respond and kiss him back, and by the time I did, he pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"Just in case it wasn't clear," he said a little breathlessly; it was nice to see the kiss had similar effect on him. I still felt like I was going to pass out. "It isn't that I don't want... that. As I've told you before, I may not be human, but I'm still a man, and you're too desirable for your own good. But not like this. You deserve so much more than this. If we are doing this, _when_ we are doing this, I'm going to do this right."

He kissed me again, softly and sweetly, and I'd become too lost in the kiss to even wrap my mind around what he had just told me, about the meaning of it – did he just promise we would…

"And as for immortality, I _will_ give it to you, if you wish. Reluctantly, I admit, but if this is what you want, it's yours. And so am I."

"Do you promise?"

"Isabella Swan," he murmured, his lips suddenly right next to my ear. "I'm all yours, for as long as you would want me."

"Even for forever?" I taunted him.

"Especially for forever," he replied, flashing a crooked grin at me. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, there was only one way to seal deals in your book, wasn't there?"

I smiled, and nodded, and leaned my face against his palm when he reached over to cup my cheek. And as the night went on, it was about him and me, just as he had asked of me, just as was supposed to be, and would be, for all eternity.


End file.
